


but it's better if you do

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, F/F, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, hey, Lydia, right?” Malia has arrived on the scene. They’ve removed their work shirt to reveal a tank top, tucked into their khakis. “Are you sure you two aren’t fucking?”</p><p>“Nope!” Erica says at the same time that Lydia goes strangely quiet and wide-eyed. The pink blush on her face has blossomed and spread down to her neck.</p><p>And that…is surprising. As far as she knew, Lydia wanted nothing to do with her, which was maybe true in a platonic and romantic way, but apparently, she did want to do her.</p><p>“Lydia,” she said, grinning a little devilishly. “Did you want to come over for pizza tonight, with me and Malia?</p><p>"What kind of pizza?” she asks, sounding almost strangled.</p><p>This is going to be so fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it's better if you do

**Author's Note:**

> Malia worries about transphobia, but no transphobia is depicted. 
> 
> Lydia shames Erica for what she’s going to eat, but later apologizes. 
> 
> I wrote smut for the first time ever (why) and if it’s bad…just don’t tell me. All the sex is explicitly consensual.
> 
> Agender!Malia (they/them). I wrote Malia as dmab and on HRT, which is not my personal experience. Hopefully I wrote it correctly.

“You can’t do that.”

The voice makes Erica guiltily jump. She looks around and sees Lydia Martin glaring at her across the aisle. She’s holding a box of oatmeal and frowning severely. Somehow she still looks gorgeous.

It’s a bizarre form of déjà vu, standing in the supermarket in sweat pants and feeling just as judged as she had five years ago when she was standing in a high school hallway wearing sweat pants. Lydia Martin apparently just has that power.

But Erica is no longer a child. She squares her shoulders and crosses her arms. “I don’t recall asking for your permission.”

Lydia looks disgusted. “You’re setting a head of lettuce down next to popcorn. A horrible alternative, by the way.”

“There’s like no calories!” she snaps back. “Fiber!!” Ok, so maybe she is a little bit of a child. It stings, having Lydia criticize her like this. She knows she isn’t being healthy with this choice, but she’s tired of eating salads all the fucking time. And she hadn’t meant to do this when she walked down this aisle. It was a small rebellion she hadn’t planned for.

And fuck Lydia, honestly, for trying to police what she ate.

Very deliberately, Erica drops the popcorn into her cart. She raises a single eyebrow in challenge.

Lydia’s mouth drops slightly open, but then she’s clenching her jaw tightly together, marching across the aisle, picking up the lettuce and shoving it into Erica’s chest. “Take your damn lettuce back to where it belongs.”

“Fuck you,” she says flatly.

In response, Lydia just presses the lettuce more firmly into Erica’s chest.

“Is there a problem here?” a new voice asks.

It’s an employee–their name tag reads “Malia” and beneath the very neatly printed name, “they/them” is scrawled in sharpie.

“No,” Erica says at the same time that Lydia says, “Yes!” They glare at each other.

Malia just looks amused. “Right,” they say. “Ma'am, are you wanting to buy that lettuce?”

“Nope,” Erica says calmly.

Lydia’s glare seems to intensify.

“Great. I’ll take it, then.” Malia approaches them and pries the lettuce out of Lydia’s hands.

“Thank you,” Erica says, smiling. Malia seems sweet.

“No problem. But you probably shouldn’t do that again. The lettuce can spoil if we don’t keep it at a good temperature.”

Or not. “I’m sorry,” she says, because Lydia may be a bitch, but Malia is just doing their job, and in the nicest way possible. On a whim, she says, “Can I make it up to you?”

“Just keep the fights with your girlfriend at home,” Malia replies, grinning.

“She is not my girlfriend!” they both exclaim at the same time.

“Right. Well. I’m going to put the lettuce back, now.”

Lydia huffs and storms away, leaving Erica and Malia watching after her.

“You sure you’re not dating?” Malia says, raising an eyebrow.

Erica flushes. So she was staring at Lydia’s ass. Whatever. Just because an employee caught her doesn’t mean anything. “We’re not. I don’t think Lydia dates any more, anyway.” She’d seen something to that effect on Stiles’ twitter.

“Fair enough.” They eye her, with an odd look on their face. It shifts to something almost flirtatious. “Do you think she does one night stands?”

Erica kind of feels like stabbing herself. Of course the beautiful Lydia Martin has distracted the cute Malia from even looking at her. “Why don’t you ask her?” she snaps. She’s never wearing her sweatpants out of the house again. Just mini skirts and corsets from here on out.

Malia catches her arm as she starts to push by. “Wait. Um. I think I communicated that wrong. I get off work at four, and so, um, are you doing anything for dinner? I was thinking about ordering pizza.”

She shouldn’t eat pizza, but Malia is looking at her with so much interest that she says, “What toppings?”

Malia grins. “Anything but mushrooms.”

* * *

At four, Erica arrives at the grocery store again with a box of pepperoni and pineapple pizza in her passenger’s seat. She licks her lips. It’s been ages since she ate pizza, and if she’s lucky, she’ll get to eat something else tonight, too. Or someone, if she’s being clear in her crassness.

She’d changed before coming, ditching the sweats for her tightest jeans and a very casual low cut t-shirt. She had wanted to be sexy, but not too sexy. After all, Malia will be wearing their work uniform and she doesn’t want to make them uncomfortable.

Of course, she’s wearing sexy underwear. She knows how to recognize when someone wants to sleep with her by now, and she is not going to be unprepared. She even has condoms and lube in her purse, just in case.

Grinning, she gets out of the car and heads into the story so Malia will be able to find her. She is nothing if not proactive.

“Hey, Erica,” someone calls from behind her.

She turns to see Lydia, looking almost…repentant. “Hey, Lydia…” she says slowly, frowning. This is definitely unexpected, especially after the confrontation in the store. But she never knows what to expect from Lydia, so it’s not exactly a new thing. “What’s up?”

She shrugs, crossing her arms and looking away. “I just wanted to say…sorryaboutshamingyoureatingchoices.” The last part comes out in an almost mumble, but Erica has known her long enough to understand it, even if it is a surprise.

“It’s okay…” she says slowly.

“It’s not!” Lydia snaps immediately. She flushes pink and looks right at Erica. “It’s not right to make fun of other girls for what they eat, and I know that, and I’m sorry–there’s no excuse for it.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Erica says, blushing a little herself. “Honestly.”

She squares her jaw. “Well. I needed to say it. And I wanted you to hear it.”

“Oh, hey, Lydia, right?” Malia has arrived on the scene. They’ve removed their work shirt to reveal a tank top, tucked into their khakis. “Are you sure you two aren’t fucking?”

“Nope!” Erica says at the same time that Lydia goes strangely quiet and wide-eyed. The pink blush on her face has blossomed and spread down to her neck.

And that…is surprising. As far as she knew, Lydia wanted nothing to do with her, which was maybe true in a platonic and romantic way, but apparently, she did want to do her.

“Lydia,” she said, grinning a little devilishly. “Did you want to come over for pizza tonight, with me and Malia?

"What kind of pizza?” she asks, sounding almost strangled.

This is going to be so fun. “Pepperoni and pineapple.”

“Together?” she says doubtfully. “That sounds weird.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “Look, you can hate on my pizza toppings all you want. You don’t even have to eat any. But the invitation is closing quickly…”

“I’m in,” she says quickly, and ducks her head. It’s weird to see Lydia less than confident. Erica has seen her leave clubs and parties to hook up before, and it’s never been this awkward. Lydia seems almost nervous, and it’s…bizarre.

She turns to look at Malia. “Is that okay with you?”

They grin and shrug. “The more the merrier.” They hesitate briefly and then cross their arms firmly. “If this is going where I think it is, then you should know I have a dick.” They look nervous about it, and Erica can understand why.

“Cool,” she says, and meets their eyes so they know she means it.

They smile at her, looking somewhat relieved, but still tense, as they turn to Lydia.

Lydia just nods. “That’s cool,” she says.

“Good,” they say, arms still crossed tightly. “Because if it’s not cool and you try any shit, I will rip your head off.”

The two of them nod tightly. In any other situation, Erica might have cracked a joke to lighten the tension, but this is important. Malia needs to feel safe if they’re going to move forward with tonight, and she’s no going to take away from that safe feeling.

“Okay,” Malia says, relaxing a little. “I rode my bike to work. Can I put it in the back of one of your cars, or are we gonna have a really slow trek back to mine?”

“I have room in the back of mine,” Lydia says, gesturing to her Prius. It’s good that she offered, since Erica’s old Mazda has a very small trunk space, and definitely no room for a full sized bike. “You’ll have to ride with Erica, though.”

They pile into their separate cars, Lydia with the bike and Erica with Malia.

She likes when her partners are honest about their intentions, so she’s glad Malia was upfront. Not that she would have reacted negatively to the dick thing; she’s just glad Malia is on board with the sex. It makes it easier to know when to transition from the Netflix and chill into the actual sex.

And she’s very excited about the actual sex.

* * *

“Oh, my god, will you just hold still?” Erica tries once again to press a kiss to Lydia’s inner thigh, but once again, she thrusts so that she misses.

“Depends. Will you finally fuck me?” Lydia is flushed, leaning up on her elbows at the head of Malia’s bed. “I don’t like all this ooey gooey shit.”

“I’m aware,” Erica replies, rolling her eyes. “But I’m trying to tease you.”

“You’re both being ridiculous.” Malia is the only one totally naked, lying next to Lydia and casually playing with her nipples through her shirt. Their body is lean and smooth–perfect legs leading to perfect abs leading to perfect breasts. Their dick isn’t exactly pretty–what penis is ever pretty?–but it looks soft and smooth, with just a slight curve to the right. It’s not erect.  Malia had explained before undressing that they’d been on HRT for several months, and so erections weren’t really a thing any more. Erica finds that she likes the way it looks and rests so gently.

“I hate teasing,” Lydia grumbles, pulling Erica out of her admiration for Malia’s body. She presses a hand on the back of Erica’s head and presses her face forward until her mouth presses against her folds.

She’s not complaining. It’s easy enough to know what Lydia likes–quick and fast sex with people who aren’t going to demand a relationship later. And that’s not a problem for Erica. So she sets to work, licking stripes up and down Lydia’s folds until she’s grinding against her face. She bites Lydia’s clit only to have her grab her hair and pull her up.

“No biting,” Lydia says firmly, and presses her back down.

She can live with that, too. Instead, she sucks on her clit until she’s writhing again, moaning and gasping into Malia’s mouth. When Erica looks up, she can see the two of them kissing while Malia tugs at Lydia’s shirt until they can get their hands on her breasts. Lydia is scrambling, trying to grasp at the bed sheets but coming up empty handed, because Malia sleeps on satin sheets and they keep slipping out of her fingers.

“Fuck,” Lydia moans.

Erica kisses her clit and grins. She herself is throbbing, so she reaches down and undoes her jeans while still giving Lydia little kitten licks. She wants to bring her right to the brink while she gets there herself. She gets her hands in her pants and starts rubbing her clit in slow easy circles. Unlike Lydia, she likes to come slow. The orgasm isn’t the best part of it for her, it’s the slow steady build up that leaves her gasping.

Lydia’s thighs press into her head, almost too tightly. It pulls her hair a little, in an unpleasant way, but she can tell Lydia is close so she presses through it, sucking on her clit again. It hardens between her lips, and then Lydia is crying out and relaxing back onto the bed.

Erica pops up, fingers still rubbing her own clit as she watches Lydia heave on the bed.

She presses Malia away as she continues to come down, breathing more easily. “No kissing,” she says, shifting over to the edge of the bed.

Malia seems unbothered by this. “Do you want to be touched?”

“No,” Lydia says firmly.

“Okay,” Erica says. She licks her lips, still tasting her on her mouth. The smell of Lydia was strong now, low and musky. She liked that there was a little bit of salt to it, too–a really good flavor, when it came to vulvas. “Do you want to watch us?”

Lydia shrugged. “I’m not going to stop you.” She closes her eyes though, and moves to the edge of the bed.

“Right,” Erica says, and undoes her bra. “So the rules are that you can touch me any where but my vulva. If you wanna play with my butt, that’s cool, but do not penetrate me there, either. In fact, stay away from my asshole in general.”

Malia nods firmly. “I don’t like anal, either.”

“Do you like blow jobs?” Erica wonders, grinning a little.

“I used to,” they reply, smiling. “But my dick is just kind of weirdly sensitive now, so actually nipple play would be better for me.” They grin a little, sitting up. “Plus I like to kiss during sex.”

She grins. “Good with me!” She kicks her pants off at last, because soon she may actually want to come at some point. Maybe.

“I like to be touched, though,” Malia continues. “Not exactly a hand job, or maybe like, I don’t know, a really gentle one.”

Erica smiles and starts to crawl onto the bed. “Do you have lube? I brought some just in case.”

“You’re like a fuckin…girl scout,” Lydia slurs. She looks punch drunk when they look over at her, and very satisfied.

Erica shrugs. “What can I say? Dad put me through Brownies.”

“I have some,” Malia says, rolling over to pull some lube out of a drawer next to their bed. “Now come up here.”

With pleasure, she crawls in between Malia and Lydia. She’s careful not to touch Lydia too much, sensing that the girl is pretty much done with that. But Malia is not, she’s happy to discover. She ends up curled against Malia, one of their arms underneath her head and the other tweaking her nipple before moving down to grab a handful of her ass. Nice.

They kiss for a while, Malia seeming to delight in the taste of Lydia on Erica’s mouth. Erica lets her hands wander over Malia’s body, tracing the muscles of their thighs and stomach and brushing gently over their breasts. Their breasts are small and soft, but firm under her fingers, and very responsive. They’re covered in goosebumps after she continues to pay more attention to them.

Compared to Lydia, Malia likes to take their time, it seems. It’s a while before they guide Erica’s hand down to their dick, and even then, they just hold her hand still, barely touching it.

Erica likes this, too, the slow movements and gentle kisses. Malia bites her lips every once in a while, so it’s not all gentle, but still so soft.

Eventually, Erica starts playing with their nipples in more earnest, brushing her fingers over them until they’re erect and then twisting them gently. When she pinches them between her fingers, Malia lets out a slow moan and rubs their dick against the hand Erica is still resting there.

She gets the lube and starts rubbing Malia off, really slow. She likes watching their face as it goes from somewhat at ease to a little more frenzied.

They don’t rush her, until close to the end, when they moan out a small, “Please.”

Then, Erica pulls against them just a little harder and, with her other hand, alternates between nipples, rolling them between her fingers, just rubbing gently, until finally, they tense up and then relax.

“Sorry,” they say, looking a little embarrassed. “I don’t ejaculate any more. The hormones, you know? But I did come.”

“I don’t mind,” Erica says, smiling at them. She doesn’t. She doesn’t care for spunk anyway, and the important thing is that Malia is happy and cozy, and feeling good.

“Can I help you out?” Malia asks.

She thinks about it. As much as she’d liked getting Malia and Lydia off, her own mood has passed. She shakes her head. “I’m not much into receiving.”

“Fair enough.” They hum a little, and Erica stays curled up against them. Behind her, Lydia is breathing softly, having fallen asleep.

It’s not the strangest threesome she’s ever been in–in fact it’s one of the nicer ones. There was a lot of communication and they all finished with a good feeling. Sometimes her sexual partners freak out about her not wanting to receive, or even to come, but Malia seems fine with it, and Lydia almost seemed to expect it.

“We should try this again sometime,” she suggests, closing her eyes and curling tighter against Malia.

“I’d like that,” Malia agrees, wrapping an arm around Erica again. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
